User blog:1999bug/World of Destruction
I know this should go in my update blog, but I'm sure you can forgive me this once. Now to add the cool little promo pic I made.. Yes, there will be armored vehicles in stuff, but that pic is just showcasing the protagonists. I think this is my first theme to actually have a storyline, which is kinda awkward but great, nonetheless. Now back to that pic. You're probably wondering who the heck those people are and why they have gas masks on. I'll answer the first question first by summarizing each minifig's small history and importance within the story. I'll start on the far left, eventually making my way to the far right. First we have Derrick Evans, a cocky young man who loves skateboarding almost as much as the girl pictured beside him, Danielle. When Derrick's town was quarantined to stop the spreading of the uprising issue, he rushed to get gas masks for all of his family but when he had made his way home, the protective barriers had been broken and his parent had been infected. Though Danielle never knew about his compassion for her, she was quite understanding when he rushed to her home and saved both her and her father. Throughout the apocalypse the two have become quite close. Danielle Smith was a nurse at the nearest hospital before the infection began. She is an expert in first-aid and helps keep everyone safe throughout their battle. Though Danielle never knew Derrick had a crush on her, she had grown up with him and had always thought of him as a friend. After he saved her, they eventually found love throughout the madness. Jack Nealy isn't to be trifled with. He's a cop, yes, but a dangerous one at that. Despite his reputation, he's of great importance to the team, as he has a gun which are hard to find in the chaos. He is self proclaimed leader and can also be a bit crazy. Sean Wright worked in a pit crew before the apocalypse arose. Crafty with tools and able to fix nearly any vehicle, he is definitely important as he makes sure the vehicles are in good shape. Nathan Smith is also a cop, much like Jack. Not nearly as bonecold, he is a man to his word but also quite strong and brave. Nathan is Danielle's father and approves of Derrick after he risked his life to save both him and his daughter. Now that I'm done with the characters I might as well tell you about the gas masks and how the zombie outbreak started. While zombies are stereotypically shown as the walking dead who've risen from their graves, they aren't always. In this theme a carefree scientist who was trying to cure an awful disease started something even worse. His chemicals were meant to remedy the disease but instead enhanced it and made the user go insane. Trying to get rid of the substance, he locked it in a vault and chose a combination only he knew. Years later a thief broke into his home and broke into the vault, spilling the liquid onto his body. The thief's skin began turning green and he slowly lost sanity. His skin began producing a strange gas which soon infected everyone nearby with the potent substance. Hearing of the horrible outbreak, entire cities were quarantined before it could spread anymore. The 'zombies' created by the toxins began to starve and began preying on live animals and humans alike. Eventually breaking the barriers of the quarantined cities, the zombies began infecting all who did not have means of breathing clean air. As the outbreak began to spread, the surviving humans banded together and tried starting a new civilization free of the toxins where they could freely breathe and once more have a safe home. There you go. =P Expect some cool vehicles and whatnot. ---- ANYWAY, I've finally finalized the images for the first set in this theme. For your pleasure, I've included some music to listen to while browsing. Click the play button to play. =P LDDScreenShot1096.png LDDScreenShot1097.png LDDScreenShot1098.png LDDScreenShot1099.png LDDScreenShot1100.png LDDScreenShot1101.png LDDScreenShot1102.png LDDScreenShot1103.png LDDScreenShot1104.png LDDScreenShot1105.png LDDScreenShot1106.png LDDScreenShot1107.png Category:Blog posts